fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K:TLC EP60 Dreamland Christmas Carol
Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *''(Episode's Title arrives)'' *Kirby (voice): Dreamland Christmas Carol *''(Episode Begins)'' *''(Kirby wandering around in the Dreamland, he saw the decorations until he saw Kamikari)'' *Kamikari: Hey, Kirby! I have news. *Kirby: What is it, Kamikari? *Kamikari: There would be a Christmas story. *Kirby: Ooh! Is that so? *Kamikari: Yes. We have a story to tell. *Kirby: Oh, how exciting! *''(dissolve to Kamikari's home cave)'' *Kamikari: So what shall we do? *Kirby: I call my friends. *Kamikari: Sure. *''(Kamikari whistles at them. Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko, Bonkers, Princess Blossom, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, Hypnogon, Sir Crocky, Iron Mam, Striper, Skylar, Scorpon, Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Silas, Skeet, Farrah, Spikewing, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson, Sienna and Thalia comes to Kamikari)'' *Tayo: You called us? *Kamikari: All you have to do is tell a Christmas Carol. *Proko: Gee, that sounds good! *Tula: We sure do, Kamikari. *Willow: Boy, I can't wait to tell a Christmas Carol story. It's so cool! *Stella: It's amazing! *Justin: Yeah, you're right. *Farrah: It sure is. *Penelope Bronto: Singing a caroling! laughs *Kamikari: Relax, guys, we'll tell a story. *Adeleine: chuckles We knew Kamikari tells a story. *Princess Blossom: Why, that sounds great. *Kamikari: You're right. Listen, I'll tell you a story. *''(The flashback started, a city similar to 19th-century London, we see the inhabitants walking on their daily lives while either spreading Christmas cheer or just enjoying the holiday. It was Mollars singing while a resident dressed as Santa gathered donations for the poor. We will soon come to a market with suppliers offering food and goods. Justin looked at them all with an annoyed look when they pretended not to notice and think of their own business)'' *Justin: Bah, humbug. *''(Justin turned to the sign hanging above the doorway of his counting house, which had the words "Justin and Skylar" written on it, although Skylar was scratched out. He then chuckled as he bumped the sign with his paw and shook off the snow)'' *Justin: Ah, my partner Skylar, dead seven years today. She was a good one, robbed the widows and swindled the poor. In her will she left me enough money to pay for her tombstone, (smiles) and I got her buried at sea. *''(When Justin walked into the house, he noticed his employee, Kirby trying to use a lump of coal for the wood stove)'' *Justin: What the?! Kirby! What are you doing with that piece of coal? *Kirby: (startled) Oh, good morning, Mr Justin sir! I was just trying to thaw out the ink. You see, because it is so cold, the pens have turned into inkcicles. *Justin: Hmph! You used a piece last week! *''(Justin grabs the piece from his hand)'' *Justin: Do you think these little black stones grow on trees?! *''(Justin throws it back into the bucket next to the stove)'' *Justin: Now get on with your work, Kirby! *Kirby: Umm, speaking about work, Mr. Justin, tomorrow is Christmas. *Justin: I see, hang a wreath on the door then. *Kirby: Well about that. I was hoping to spend it with my family... ...and you don't suppose I could have, a, umm, the whole day off? *''(This made Justin look at him annoyed)'' *Kirby: Keep in mind, all other shops and places will be closed due to the holidays. *Justin: Hmmm, yes, okay. I guess so, but I have to dock you half a day's salary. Let's see now, I pay you two shillings a day. *Kirby: Two shillings and a penny, sir! *Justin: Oh yes, that's right! I gave you that raise last year. *Kirby: Uh-huh! When I started washing. *Justin: Okay then, it's settled. Oh here's another bundle of shirts for you, Kirby. *''(Justin throws Kirby a bag of clothes)'' *Justin: Now you get to work while I go through my books. *Kirby: (delighted to get Christmas off) Yes, sir! *''(later)'' *Tayo & Proko: Merry Christmas! *Kirby: And a Merry Christmas to you, Tayo and Proko! *Justin: Bah, humbug! *Tayo: Christmas humbug? Oh, not this again. *Justin: Hmph! But of course. Merry Christmas indeed. I'll tell you what Christmas is, it's just another business day! What is Christmas time for you but a time to pay bills without money. A time to find yourself a year older and not a penny richer. If I could work with my will, every idiotic moron who goes by saying "Merry Christmas" on their lips would be cooked in their own pudding! Buried with a stick of holly through his heart! *Proko: But, Justin! *Justin: You two! You keep Christmas your own way and I'll keep it in mine. *Tayo: We don't care! This wonderful time of year is a time of joy, giving and being with one's family. We say God bless it! Merry Christmas to you all! *''(Kirby applauding what Tayo and Proko)'' *Kirby: Very well said, guys! *Justin: Kirby! What are you doing? *Kirby: I, uh, sheepishly I was just trying to keep my hands warm. *Justin: Please state your business here, we are very busy today. *Tayo: I came to offer you a wreath, sir, and to invite you to Christmas dinner tomorrow! *Justin: Christmas dinner? Oh, I guess you and your family will have a fresh boiled goose with mash and sweet potato? *Tayo & Proko: Yep! *Justin: Stuffing, cranberry sauce? *Tayo: Uh huh! *Justin: And plum pudding with spicy sugar cookies? *Proko: Oh yes, we will. So will you come? *Justin: Are you crazy?! You know I can't eat it! Do you have any idea what it would do to my slim figure? Now away with you two! *Tayo & Proko: (Before leaving and puts a wreath by the door) Merry Christmas! *Justin: And a Bah humbug to you! Yes, they were always a little special. *''(Justin hearing another ring at the door)'' *Justin: And stubborn! *''(But soon Justin sees Kamikari and Spikewing and thinks they were customers)'' *Justin: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, customers! See me roll these fine gentlemen in, Kirby. And what can I do for you gentlemen today? *Kamikari: We're so glad you asked, Mr. Justin, sir, we're two nice charity workers who want to please those who are a little less happy in these troubled times. *Justin: ...uh, come again? *Spikewing: Isn't that obvious? We gather for the poor. *Justin: Oh, I see, I see. Yeah, then you realize that when you give money to the poor they won't be poor anymore? *Spikewing: Well, I guess so- *Justin: And if they're not poor, you won't raise money for them anymore? *Kamikari: Well, I guess that's correct in a- *Justin: And if you can no longer raise money for them, would you find you without work? *''(Justin leading Kamikari and Spikewing out the door)'' *Justin: Oh please, gentlemen, don't ask me to put you two out of work. Especially not on Christmas Eve. *Kamikari: Oh, why, Mr Justin, we would never do such a thing. *Justin: Good! Then I suggest you take this wreath back to the "A little less happy" and be on your way now! *''(Justin slams the door)'' *Spikewing: What a fine job it is! Do something good so you slammed in the door for it. *''(Spikewing walked until he slips into an ice)'' *Spikewing: I would say an ice slippery. *''(Back inside)'' *Justin: Oh what is this world coming to Kirby? You work your whole life to get money, and for what? Getting people who expect you to give it away. Hmm... Two minutes fast... Well, never mind. These two minutes. Start closing up, Kirby! *Kirby: Oh, thank you, Mr Justin, sir, you are so kind! *Justin: Enough of that mushy stuff, just close up store, go, and enjoy your Christmas and whatever! *''(Before Justin leaving)'' *Justin: But be here the next morning! *''(Justin left the house, the flashback ended)'' *Kamikari: After Justin left the house, let's see who should choose a role? *Skylar: I choose the role as me. Well, probably like Jacob Marley. *Kamikari: Skylar chose the role. That's pretty good. Let's resume it. *''(The flasback resumed, Justin who went to his home which was in dark parts of the city. It was quiet, the snow fell gently down to the ground. Justin walked toward the front door, but he looked uncomfortable when he felt like he was watching. Then he did not notice too late that the knocker on her front door had changed to the head of her former partner, Skylar)'' *Skylar: voice Justin. *Justin: Skylar?! No, it can't be! *''(Justin soon moved her arm to the knocker on her nose)'' *Skylar: (As Justin touched her nose) Ow! *''(Justin soon became scared when he quickly opened the door and ran in while Skyler's head twisted his nose making funny faces from the pain, changes back into the knocker)'' *''(Justin opened the door, he went up the stairs, but was followed by the shadow of Skylar, who looked like she was wearing an elegant dress while wrapping in nchains, who followed him without being seen. Not long after, Justin flailed his paw in the direction behind her, which seemed to tickle the shadow of Skylar which chuckled and giggled frantically from it. Seeing this, Justin gasped and ran madly up the stairs while the shadow followed him. As the door slammed, the shadow closed into it. When she did it inside, Justin sighed with relief as she got ready for bed)'' *''(Some time later, Justin was sitting in the fireplace in his room to stay warm as he was eating dinner in the local pub. He pondered while he looked worried. His mind is still at that incident with the door and the ghostly shadow. Justin got out of the chair and walked toward the door ... then he quickly put a lock on the doors before locking everything. There it would hold what haunts him. Then Justin goes to the door and opens it slightly and sees nothing but darkness through it. Justin, after a moment, quickly closed the door)'' *Justin: sighs I guess I've scared myself for nothing. Probably a little noise for those darn twerps who have playing-- *''(Justin going back to his chair. Hanging above one of the doors are two bells that were made when Justin got some visitors. Suddenly, they start calling a lot to him, who clings to his chair to calm down, notices. He gulps an alarm when all the bells ring followed by a gong.)'' *Justin: What's going on here? Is anyone visiting or breaking in? *''(Justin hopes that is the former. Suddenly, the bells seem to keep ringing when an earthquake is made, causing him to try to drown out the sounds. When the bells stopped ringing, Justin looked at the locked door in worry, everything was silent. Justin heard a thump and chain noise, which made him gasp in horror. Something or someone comes with chains and such. Justin tried to hold himself as he looked at the door and held one side of the chair in fear as his hearing began to thump. Soon the noises stopped when Justin looked at the door and noticed that the door knob swung a little back and forth. He frowned a little)'' *Justin: Oh, it's nothing. I must have imagined things. It's still a hum-- *''(Suddenly, a ghostly box flies right next to Justin, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs while almost having a heart attack in complete horror as he avoids it in time. Soon, more boxes of chains on all sides narrowed, one of them heading for Justin before slamming into the ground, which made him scream a little more because a huge ghostly iron ball was the last to enter the room. Justin looks scared and frightened out of his mind with his heart beating madly at the door when something float right into the room towards him. It was Skylar, who wears a white princess dress who began floating towards him)'' *Justin: stammering Who are you?! What do you want from me?! *Skylar: Oh, much... *Justin: What business do you want with me, you ghostly witch?! *Skylar: Hello, Justin. It's so good to meet again after being dead for the last seven years. *Justin: What the--? You know my name?! Who are you? *Skylar: (hurt) Justin, don't you even recognize me? *Justin: No... so who are you? *Skylar: Ask me who I was, Justin. *Justin: Oh. You're like... especially... for a ghost. Okay, I'll do it your way. Who were you then? *Skylar: In life, I was your business partner, as well as one of the destiny, partner of Scorpon and owner of the Egyptian Princess Skylar. *Justin: Wait what--?? Skylar?! No. No... No, it can't be. *Skylar: Surprise! It is me. *''(Skylar covers her face as Justin is about to touch her again)'' *Skylar: And please don't touch my nose. It's still recovers the last time you pinched it at the front door. *Justin: gulps Okay... uh... can you... sit down? *Skylar: Yes, I can. *Justin: Well, do it then. *Skylar: Okay. *''(Skylar picked up a chain box nearby himself and threw it in the air. The thing lands nearby and makes Justin screaming for fear. The ghost girl then floats downstairs and sat in the other chair, picking up his iron ball which is attached to his right ankle in the progress)'' *Justin: It's okay, Justin. You having a hyperventilating panic attack and are probably seeing things! *Skylar: I guess you don't believe me, do you, Justin? *Justin: I wish I could. But I don't. Uh-uh. No, I don't. *Skylar: And what evidence can you have of my reality beyond your own senses? *Justin: I... Uh... I... I don't know. *Skylar: Why do you doubt your senses, Justin? I'm real, right? *Justin: Well... for one small thing can upset the senses. Even an upset stomach can make them cheat. You can be a little overcooked roast beef, a bit of cast cheese, a blot of sriracha mayo or mustard, a wilted salad or a fragment of an underdone baked potato. *Skylar: (looking hurt) Overcooked roast beef? Molded cheese? A blot of sriracha mayo or mustard? A wilted salad or a fragment of an underdone baked potato? *Justin: Or like, maybe a bad French pastry. his throat Whatever it is, there's more gravy than grave about you, "Skylar". *''(Skylar then let out a painful screech)'' *Justin: Mercy. Mercy, dreadful banshee. Why do you trouble me? *Skylar: More gravy than grave?! What kind of dead joke is that?! Justin, do you believe in me or not?! *Justin: I do. I do. I must! *Skylar: (breaks down crying) Oh woe is me! *Justin: Skylar, why do the spirits walk the earth and why did you come to me? *Skylar: Because it is required by everyone that the spirit in them should go abroad among their fellow beings and travel far and wide. And if that spirit does not continue in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to walk all over the world and witness what it cannot share, oh woe is me, but could have shared the earth and turned to happiness. *Justin: Skylar, you're covered in chains, why? What are those things?! *Skylar: Justin ... Remember that when I was alive I didn't just act like a big crybaby, a bit of a coward, shallow, prissy a complainer, I pestered and fought a lot against my friends, refused to fight the evil forces even though I chose as one of those destined and always talking material things like shopping and fashion, but also robbed the widows and swindled the poor? *Justin: Oh yeah. I remember besides the other things you just told me, but you did all this on the same day. Oh, you want class, Skylar. *Skylar: laughs Yep. Gosh, Justin, I'm speechless. Wait a minute. No! No... I was wrong! Oh... and when it comes to the chains that are wrapped and wrapped around my body, wrists and ankles... I wear the chains that I forged in life. I made them link via link and farm after farm. *Justin: Woah... everything you did in your life created those chains, huh? It's pretty interesting... and freaky at the same time. *Skylar: Are any of these designs familiar to you, Justin? Can you even imagine the length and width of the strong coils in the chains you carry yourself? They were just as full, as long and as heavy as these many seven Christmas eights ago. You have worked hard with them even then. Yours is such a monstrous and thoughtful chain! *Justin: Uh, Skylar... I don't see a chain around me. *Skylar: Mine was invisible until the day of my death, just as yours will be when your time comes. And as a punishment for my behavior in life, I have been sentenced to eternal damnation by being forced to carry these heavy chains forever... uh... maybe even longer. And do you have any idea what my only mourners were other than you, Justin? *Justin: I'm not afraid to ask but who, Skylar? *Skylar: My family most of all. Despite everything I have done to avoid contributing to my friends, they cared about me and loved me that way. *Justin: Skylar... Don't tell me more! Speak comfort to me, Skylar, please! *Skylar: I have no consolation to give. Listen to me, Justin. I can't stay very long and I can't stay anywhere. Hear me, in life, the spirit never went beyond our bill house and never went beyond the narrow boundaries of our money-changing hole. *Justin: Do you mean after being seven years dead, do you still travel all the time? *Skylar: Yes, all the time without rest or peace, Justin. *Justin: Wow... now I understand why you are suffering so long, Skylar. You must have covered a lot of ground while you are on it. *''(This caused Skylar to wail and shake her chains like crazy more, which made Justin more scared)'' *Skylar: Exactly, Justin! The misery I caused others, especially to my friends, is refunded! I was so stupid and blind, blind! I couldn't see my own life being wasted like you did! Woe is me! You continued to crush your life with your usual hatred of Christmas and arrogance, ignorance and "Bah Humbug" stupidity against almost everyone especially your friends and everyone who cares about you! *Justin: Okay, it started like this since I started to hate Christmas, but come on, Skylar! It was just business and in fact, your whole life, you were always a good businesswoman too! *Skylar: Business?! Mankind... was my business! The public and welfare was my business. Charity, mercy, benevolence, patience and kindness were all my business. Our job was just a drop of water in the big ocean in my business--. *Justin: Uh... Skylar? *Skylar: Well, that was embarrassing. I never want to do it again! But listen to me here, Justin. My time is almost over. *Justin: I will, but I'm sorry you had to go through it. Is there anything I can do for you? *Skylar: For me, Justin? You really didn't get the message didn't you? It's already too late for me now. No hope. I'm doomed... doomed! And since you carry such a chain as mine, the same thing will happen to you, Justin! *Justin: No. No. It can't happen to me. It must not happen to me. Talk to me, Skylar. Please! *Skylar: But it's not too late for you, Justin. because I came here on the anniversary of my own death to warn you that you still have a chance to hope to escape my fate. *Justin: Your destiny that ends up in me just like you when my own life is over? *Skylar: A chance I got for you at my tender, Justin. *Justin: You were always a good friend to me, Skylar, thank you so much. *Skylar: Before Christmas Eve is over, Justin, you will be haunted by three more spirits. *Justin: What?! Haunted again by another three ghosts? That's the chance and hope you got me, Skylar? *Skylar: Once again. *Justin: Humph. I'd rather not. I've had enough jokes for one night, Skylar. *Skylar: Without these visits, you can never hope to escape the path I lead, Justin. *Justin: Okay, you win. I'll do it your way, Skylar, I swear. *Skylar: Expect the first ghost tomorrow night when the clock tolls one. *Justin: No offense, Skylar, but can't I just take them all at once and come over with it? *Skylar: Then the next night, expect the second ghost when the clock is midnight. The third ghost will appear when the last beat of twelve ceases to vibrate the next night. Remember, Justin... listen to them. *Justin: Okay. *Skylar: Do what they say! *Justin: Got it. *Skylar: Or your chains will be much heavier and much longer than mine. Look at me no more. Farewell, Justin. Farewell! *''(Skylar disappearing as she phases through the door)'' *''(The flashback ended)'' *Kamikari: And with that, the spirit of Justin's partner disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone in his room. So, Skylar, do you think? *Skylar: I think it's good if I say so myself. *Chester: Oh, that's scary stuff! *Colton: How about the scary stuff we witnessed not so long ago? *Farrah: No, it's okay, this is part of the culture. *Justin: Farrah, of all these days these guys make a scene. *Kamikari: Good. Now, who should choose the role? *Adeleine: I choose the role. The past. I really thought it had better be a princess like her. *''(Princess Blossom smiled at Adeleine)'' *Kamikari: Adeleine chose the role. Correct. Next part. Rolling! *''(The flasback resumed, Justin was still asleep when the clock ticked. But when it finally reached 1:00 am, it chimed, but nothing happened)'' *Justin: Expect the first ghost when the clock tolls one! *''(A glow appeared and surprised Justin when she immediately shook the wake of this. Then he slowly opened the curtains from the bed frames and saw a dazzling light, which turned into Adeleine, who was wearing her light blue princess dress and a golden crown)'' *Adeleine: Oh good! You're already awake. We can get over this then, we don't have all night you know. *''(Justin stood still, but composed himself, turned his attention to Adeleine)'' *Justin: You... Are you the spirit whose coming was foreseen for me? *Adeleine: Yup, that's me! *Justin: But you're just a kid! *Adeleine: True, true, but I can remember over 1900 years! *Justin: Who are you, spirit? *Adeleine: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past! *Justin: Hmph, you know, I imagined you as very sweet and kind and gentle. *Adeleine: Sweet? Kind? and Gentle? Oh, silly. Listen! If people were measured with kindness, you wouldn't be bigger than the pea brain! *Justin: Hmm, kindness is of little use in this world to me. So what do you do anyway? *Adeleine: You have to come with me. We will travel to a time when Christmas was not a humbug! We will visit your past Justin! *''(Adeleine soon opened the window while Justin looks shocked at this)'' *Justin: Are you mad? I'm just mortal. If I go out there, I'll fall. *Adeleine: Don't worry about that, Justin. Just take your hand, and you'll fly like me. *''(Justin and Adeleine flew, they both landed softly on the ground)'' *Justin: Would you look at this! This is my village, and there is my school! I was a young boy here! *''(Justin turning to the kids)'' *Justin: Hello there! Anyone? Hello. *Adeleine: It won't do you any good, these are shadows from your past, Justin. They can't see or hear you. Let's go to school. This is where I really wanted to take you. *''(Justin and Adeleine went inside the school)'' *Justin: Oh, I know everything so well, spirit, the desks, the windows, the noisy radiators, the smell of the chalk. I chose my profession in this room. *''(Adeleine smiled)'' *Adeleine: And is he also known? *''(Adeleine points to a boy at his desk)'' *Justin: Oh my goodness... That's me. *Adeleine: Justin. *''(Justin saw a sad and lonely boy who stayed to study while the rest of them went home for the happy holidays)'' *Justin: sighs I was often alone. It may have been a time for loneliness and getting extra work done. But our family was also in difficult times. My father used to be a cruel businessman and would often make me and the rest of my family feel forgotten. It was really hard times. *Adeleine: Or it may look like, let's look at another Christmas at this place. *Justin: Pah, why bother? They were all pretty much the same. *Adeleine: Almost all of them. *''(The years soon carried out its terrible dance. And just then, Justin saw his whole childhood before his eyes. He saw his old school age and decay. Justin went on to see his young self study while softly crying in the process and felt sad about this. Soon Justin opened the door with Justin to see who it was)'' *Young Rachel: Not much fun to be ignored by dad and to be alone here at school, is it, Justin? *Young Justin: Rachel? Sister! Dear, dear sister *Yonug Rachel: Dear, dear brother, Justin, I have come to take you home! Home forever and always! *Young Justin: Home? But I don't understand. *Young Rachel: Oh, Justin, you haven't been forgotten. Dad is so much nicer now than he used to be! *Young Justin: Really? *Young Rachel: Yes indeed! He talked to me so gently one night that I wasn't afraid to ask him again if you might come home. Do you know what he said? Yes, you should, oh, brother! Take him home for the holidays! They really need to renovate this place, starting with that shelf. *Young Justin: Indeed. *Young Rachel: Anyway, after he said this, he sent me a trainer to take you. *''(Justin and Rachel soon looked out the window to see a cart waiting for them outside)'' *Young Justin: Oh, Rachel, sister, this is wonderful news! Now we will never be alone again! You're not leaving me? *Young Rachel: chuckling Oh, of course not, silly boy, I'll take you home. Remember? *Young Justin: No, I mean leave forever, Rachel, we always have to be together. *''(As Adeleine and Raye saw them leave while laughing together)'' *Adeleine: Awww, such a delicate person is your sister, but he has a big heart! And yet she left you. *Justin: Yes, she died like a young man. *Adeleine: sighs You and your sister were very close, weren't you, Justin? *Justin: Of course! We were practically best friends. *Adeleine: However, he had a family, right? *Justin: Tayo and Proko. These best guys, much like her mother now when I think about it ... when she died, it broke my heart. I swore to myself that I would never love anyone again. *Adeleine: Come, Justin, there's a lot more to see. *''(With that, Adeleine and Justin took on another part of Justin's past. He was standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not seen in years)'' *Justin: Spirit, I think I know this place. *Adeleine: giggles What is it, Justin? *Justin: Why, it's none other than Iron Mam and Sir Crocky's old factory! This was my first job! *''(Justin looking in the window)'' *Justin: There they are, both Iron Mam and Sir Crocky themselves. Oh, I've never worked for a nicer couple. *Iron Mam: Ah, it sure is Christmas Eve for some. *''(Justin chuckled while Adeleine smiled at this)'' *Justin: Oh, that Iron Mam, what an employer she was. As hard and as ruthless as a rose petal. *Iron Mam: It's time for the party to begin. *Sir Crocky: That's right, dear! Let's start the festivities! *Justin: Oh my goodness! Iron Mam and Sir Crocky's Christmas party, come on, spirit, let's go! *''(When Adeleine and Justin went inside, he saw all his friends and co-workers as they got ready for the party)'' *Justin: There they are, all my closest and dear friends! *''(Justin saw everyone there, from Marina and Elijah who put ornaments on the tree, to Stella, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Willow and Tula who talked to each other, to people who sang and danced, to Giselle who lit candles, to Melissa who tried to put a ornament on the tree, just to make it break in the process. She soon shrugged this after Giselle got a confused look)'' *Iron Mam: Okay, thank you, thank you. Excuse me everyone. Can we have a little quiet, please? *''(As the talk continued, Erin and Iris blasted music from a guitar and drums that made them all quiet. Then they turned to both Iron Mam and Sir Crocky and nodded with a smile)'' *Iron Mam: Yes, yes, thank you, guys, well I guess. Much better. *''(Iron Mam turning to the guests)'' *Iron Mam: Welcome to Iron Mam and Sir Crocky's annual Christmas party! At present in the procedure it is a tradition for me to make a small speech. *Sir Crocky: And it's a tradition for me to take a nap. *Iron Mam: Oh, Sir Crocky! Pay attention to him. *''(This made Sir Crocky smile as he rolled his eyes)'' *Iron Mam: Here is my Christmas speech. "Thank you everyone for coming and having a very Merry Christmas." *Sir Crocky: Wow, short, pointless, sweet, to the point... I like it. *Iron Mam: Aw, thanks. *Marina: Oh, I'm bored with speeches, let's party already. *Iron Mam: You heard, let's party! *''(Soon the musicians played their music while the guests continued the party. Soon Justin noticed another younger version of himself sitting in a far corner)'' *Justin: Oh, and, spirit, the shy young woman in the corner, so am I. *Adeleine: Of course it is and looks pretty in that armor too. *''(Iron Man notices Justin in the corner)'' *Iron Mam: Justin, is there something wrong? *Young Justin: Oh, I don't know, Iron Mam, that's just it, I'm a little shy about these parties. *Iron Mam: Oh, nonsense, Justin, it's a party, and one on Christmas no less, you'll enjoy it with the people you care about. *Young Justin: You really think so? *Iron Mam: I know, go now and meet some people, get social, have fun. *''(As the music continued, Erin and Iris went wild with their music while other musicians joined. Iron Mam seen with a young woman walking through the party with Sir Crocky)'' *Iron Mam: Oh, I just love these parties. I love them so much that I want to do them twice a year. *Sir Crocky: chuckling Kind of overdo it, are we? *Iron Mam: Maybe a little. *''(Young Justin passes them, but notices the young woman)'' *Iron Mam: Oh, Justin, there you are, honey! *''(Young Justin is still focusing on the young woman)'' *Young Justin: Oh, excuse me. *Iron Mam: Oh, Lucy, we want to introduce you to Justin, the city's finest young financial mind! Justin, this is Lucy, a friend of my family! *Lucy: I say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Justin. *Young Justin: The pleasure is also. *Adeleine: So, Justin, do you remember this meeting? *Justin: How could I forget, that was when I met Lucy, my first and only sweetheart. *Lucy: Say, Justin? *Young Justin: Yes, Lucy? *Lucy: It's a lovely night, my lips are puckered and we are under mistletoe. *Young Justin: chuckling Forgive me, but you're on my feet too. *''(Then they continued to dance while the party was going on. The guests looked as the two danced, ending with Young Justin wrapping his arms around Lucy and kissing her on the lips. This caused Lucy to blush like crazy and to make a dope grin as guests applauded the two)'' *Justin: I remember how much I fell in love with her. *Adeleine: Yes indeed. What? Uh... But in ten years, you learned to love something else. *''(The background soon changed to the two seeing Young Justin and Lucy in a nice snowy area)'' *Justin: Oh no, no don't show me this. Anything but this. *Young Justin: It can't help Lucy. How could we get married now? There's not even enough for a decent home. Investments have not grown as they should. *Lucy: That's what you said last year and the year before. *Young Justin: The business continues to be poor. *Lucy: You're a partner in your own business now. *Young Justin: We hardly expect any costs. *Lucy: But you said the partnership was the goal! *Young Justin: Can't you see I'm doing all this for you? I love you Lucy. *''(Lucy sighed as she looked disappointed)'' *Lucy: You did once. *Young Justin: Fine, if you don't want to wait a little longer for our investments to be taken care of, I have one thing for you if we are through we now, Lucy. The last payment you made for our short-lived wedding and our future decent home was two months and seven weeks overdue! *''(Justin then shows Lucy a mortgage paper with a closed stamp)'' *Young Justin: Therefore, I officially exclude the mortgage! *''(Lucy left the heartless young Justin, while the present Justin stood in place sighing)'' *Adeleine: You may have said these words at this time, but in reality you loved your gold more than the handsome man and lost him forever! *Justin: Spirit, please show me no more! I can no longer carry those memories, take me home and leave me alone! *''(Adeleine feeling sad)'' *Adeleine: Okay, Justin, as you wish. But remember, don't blame me or anyone else for these, they are the shadows of things that have been. That's what they are. You created these memories yourself. *''(The flashback ended)'' *Adeleine: Ah, such a nice princess. *Kamikari: Okay, which role to choose. *Princess Blossom: Me! Oh! Me, me, me! Me! Me! Me! Me, me! Please, me? *Kamikari: And you? Yes. Choose a role. *Princess Blossom: Let me see. I guess I'll pick... Present! *Kamikari: That's my girl! She has a little beauty there! *Neal: Present? Does she pick present? *Tad: Yeah. *Tayo: chuckles This is even better than I thought. *Proko: Yes. Tayo said I have to read these comic books. *Princess Blossom: Sure, I think I'll be the next part. I use the sheet and become the present. What are you saying, Kamikari? *Kamikari: Yeah, she knows the next part. Coming up! *''(The flashback resumed, back to Justin's room in his house)'' *Justin: Why do I have to be so selfish? Why? *''(Justin soon looked out of bed as his watch chimed)'' *Justin: I knew the second of the ghosts would appear, but now that the clock stopped beating... Hmm, nothing. *''(Soon a light was lit in the next room and a female voice was heard)'' *Princess Blossom off-screen: Come on, Justin, don't be shy. Come in, come in and feel better, sir! *''(When Justin entered the room he saw Princess Blossom covered with a white sheet with a crown on her head)'' *Princess Blossom: Ah, Justin, I guess. chuckling I thought I saw you. *Justin: Hmm, you definitely know my name well, spirit, but who can you be? *Princess Blossom: I'm glad you asked, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! And this is the night before dawn before Christmas Day! *Justin: a little bit Yes, you did. You're a little absent, right? *Princess Blossom: But my mind is also on then and now! And now of course it's Christmas! chuckling *Justin: You know, I've never met anyone like you before. *Princess Blossom: Oh really, over 1800 of my brothers and sisters have come before me. *Justin: 1800?! Ooh, imagine the royal bills. *Princess Blossom: chuckling Good! Ah, that's hilarious! chuckling I already like you, I can say this is going to be fun. *''(Justin and Princess Blossom both laughed at this until he saw all the prizes surrounding her)'' *Justin: Look at all this, this can fill an entire army! *Princess Blossom: But, of course, especially when there are so many things to enjoy in life, and they're all here. *Justin: Jewels, diamonds, emeralds? *Princess Blossom: And don't forget the opal! *Justin: But where did all this come from, spirit? *Princess Blossom: From the heart, Justin! Money can't buy happiness, and only my generosity can you him now. *Justin: Hmph! No one has ever shown me generosity in the least. *Princess Blossom: That's because you've never given them a reason. Let me ask you something, Justin, have you ever wondered why everything seems so wonderful at Christmas time? *Justin: Well... uh, in all honesty, spirit, no. In fact, I never understood anything about Christmas since I grew up. *Princess Blossom: Ah, don't worry, before this day is done I'll make you understand. chuckling *Justin: It is? *Princess Blossom: Well, exactly. So, anyway, I'm here to show you what unimaginable fears your deeds have brought you. Doesn't it sound like fun at first a tour? *''(Justin and Princess Blossom flew into the town square when morning arrived)'' *Princess Blossom: May I welcome you to, Christmas morning. chuckling *''(As Justin and Princess Blossom walked through the city, they passed caroling children)'' *Justin: Oh, spirit, I had no idea. I want to meet family, loved ones, friends. Please, show me family! *Princess Blossom: That's the spirit. Come on, Justin. We have a lot to see and less time to see it. *''(As Justin and Princess Blossom continued through the city, they both arrived at a house where familiar adorable laughter and voices were heard)'' *Justin: It's Tayo and Proko and their friends! Oh look, they play charades! Ah, the best as ever, reminds me of my sister so much. Oh, it's mom Mathilda and dad Morty? They have good taste. *Morty: Okay. *Justin: They're pretty good! Very smart. *Princess Blossom: Don't tell me you never met your own wife or spent time with them and their friends. *Justin: That's the truth, I'm afraid. *Hypnogon: Oh goody, goody! Oh, what fun! *Justin: Oh good! *Thalia: Okay, let's see. It looks like stripy... but minus the stripe-ey. *Princess Blossom: Having fun I see? *Justin: I sure am! *Princess Blossom: See what you missed by raising money and acting greedy, rather than spending time with family and friends? *Tayo: You're almost there! *Morty: Oh, I get it now, Justin! *Tayo: You got it! Selfish Justin! *Hypnogon: Oh, you're right, reminds me of what I used to be. *Thalia: Selfish with a capital S! *Princess Blossom: It is true that he is selfish. But if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have this time together. So I suggest a ruby to my Justin! *''(Justin looked sad and a little hurt by this... but felt happy to be in the fun.)'' *Justin: Well, at least they included me in their party and merriment. Such a good thing. Reminds me so much of my sister Lucy, whom I loved so dearly. *Princess Blossom: Come, Justin, there's another party we have to attend. *''(Justin and Princess Blossom soon dived into another part of the city that looked small and poor)'' *Justin: Spirit, why have you taken me to this dirty and poor part of town. *Princess Blossom: It's Christmas here too you know! Anyway, this is where I wanted to take you. *Justin: A dirty cabin? *Princess Blossom: This is the home of your overworked and underpaid employee, Kirby. Why they are preparing for Christmas dinner right now. *Justin: Oh, who's that? *Princess Blossom: Her wife, Karen. *Justin: What is he doing, a quail? A pathetic excuse for a goose. Of course, they have more food than that. What is in the kettle on the stove? *Princess Blossom: Huh? Oh, it's your laundry. *Justin: Oh... Right. *Ken: Now, John, don't stop turning that crank. There's a trick to properly turning a well-boiled goose. *John: It smells so good, dad. *Ken: It sure does, well done, son! *Justin: Spirit, where is Kirby? I don't see him anywhere there? *Princess Blossom: He should come home every second now. *''(Princess Blossom soon hears singing and humming and laughing)'' *Princess Blossom: Ah, there he is with his daughter now! *Justin: Daughter? *''(Justin looks at Kirby with a young girl in his hands. This was Kiki. Kirby was humming, he sang his delight from before. They both laughed when Princess Blossom saw this with a smile as they walked into the house)'' *Kirby: Come on, let's see if Christmas dinner is ready yet. *Kiki: Okay! Oh boy! *Kirby: Merry Christmas everyone! *Julia & John: Kirby! *''(Julia and John then rushed to hug Kirby but they held him to the wall)'' *Kirby: Oh, hello, John, hello, Julia, Merry Christmas. *Ophelia: Children, come on. Stop attacking him. Come and set the table. Merry Christmas, dear. *Kirby: Aww, thanks mom! *''(Kirby hugs Ophelia as they share a kiss)'' *Ophelia: And how did Tiny Kiki behave dear? *Kirby: As good as gold honey. She told me that in the church she hoped people would see her there, because it might be nice for them on Christmas Day, what made low beggars go and blind men see. *Justin: Such a remarkable and courageous child. *''(Kiki looking at the food on the table)'' *Kiki: Oh boy, look at all the wonderful things to eat! *Kirby: You said it, there was never such a lovely bird! *Justin: Ah, it looks and smells good. And they look like a nice and happy family, but with such scarce food? *Princess Blossom: I'm afraid with a salary as small as Kirby's, that's all she can afford, Justin. *''(This made Justin feel bad)'' *Kiki: We must thank Justin. *Justin: Yes, to Justin, the founder of this party. *Ken: Hmph! The founder of this festival really! If she was here I would give her a piece of my mind to party on! Mean, selfish, just thinking of himself! *Justin: Ooh, not very popular am I? *Kirby: But it's Christmas day. *Ken: Yes, and only on Christmas Day can anyone toast the health of an unfriendly, stingy and whining of a miserable man like Justin. But I'll praise her health for your sake and because it's Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to Justin. *Kirby: And a Merry Christmas to all of us my family! God bless us! *Ken, Ophelia, Julia & John: God bless us! *Kiki: God bless us, everyone! *Justin: Oh, spirit, she looks so weak and thin. Tell me, what's wrong with the nice little girl? *Princess Blossom: Oh, I'm very afraid. If this gift remains unchanged then we see a crutch without owner and an empty chair in the chimney corner where Tiny Kiki once sat. *Justin: Then, does that mean... *Princess Blossom: Ah, that is for the future to answer. My kingdom is within the present. *''(When Justin and Princess Blossom saw the family enjoying Christmas dinner. As they watched the family disappear, Justin looked at Kiki until the family faded at once)'' *Princess Blossom: Come now, my time will be short. *Justin: Oh, spirit, look at you! You're so pale. Is the life of the spirit always so short? *Princess Blossom: Yes, my time is very short on this earth. If I remember correctly, it will end on stroke 12. *Justin: Now? No, spirit, please don't leave me! I learned so much from you! Take me home. *Princess Blossom: Yes. As you wish. *''(The flashback ended)'' *Kamikari: As soon as the friendly spirit finally disappeared completely. Who should choose the role now? *Sir Crocky: It was a great volcanic dragon that helped us. *Justin: Oh, you mean Kamihino? Love to hear it to you. But Kamihino died by the hydras a long time ago. *Farrah: Yes. But if Kirby and Kamikari fight him, and the war is over. *Kamikari: Yeah, I did. *Kirby: I did, too. *Kamikari: Let's see who's the next part. You guessed it. Now! *''(The flashback resumed, Justin was left alone)'' *Justin: Oh, it was a hopeful dream. I am no longer alone. What if I'm really alone? Just like I did. I should talk to friends. My generosity can't let me see myself like this. I look just like me. *''(A flame hovers over Justin, then it reveals Kamihino)'' *Kamihino: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Who are you looking for in this lonely place? *Justin: Please sir. Help me find Tiny Kiki. *''(Kamihino pointed and Justin saw Kirby and his family gather around a tombstone. He put Tiny Kiki's floral stick on the grave, tears rolling down his face)'' *Justin: Tell me how sorry I was. *''(Justin hears that the church bells began to toll again. Justin looked around to see another grave gaping right in front of him)'' *Justin: That's it, with what you've shown me. Spirit, I'm afraid to ask you this but... whose lonely grave is this? *Kamihino: Yours, Justin. The richest man in the cemetery! *''(Kamihino pushed Justin in while he was hanging by a root)'' *Justin: screams Spirit, wait! *Kamihino: maniacally *Justin: No no no. No no! Hear me! I'm not the man I was! I will not be a man I would have been, if not for and your help! Why show me this if I'm past all hope?! *Kamihino: continues *Justin: Take a pit of mine, Kamihino, make sure I can still change those shadows that you have shown me with an alternative life! Kamihino... pity me! I will change! I will feel Christmas in my heart... and keep it all year long! The spirits of the past, present and future will thrive in me, I will not turn off the lessons they learn! Oh, let me wash away the writing of this stone! Please! *Kamihino: laughing *Justin: I'll change! I'll change! *''(Justin fell into the coffin, he got up and screamed. He had only one nightmare and he was his own bed. He panted)'' *Justin: But if it's just Christmas morning, what the spirit showed me last night has yet to happen. Tiny Kiki is alive! yes! How true! There is no moment to lose! *''(Justin giving gold coins to everyone)'' *Justin: Merry Christmas! *''(Justin gave Kamikari and Spikewing gold coins)'' *Kamikari: Thank you, Justin! Thank you, and a Merry Christmas to you! *Spikewing: It's a Christmas miracle! laughs *''(Justin rushed down the road, he saw Tayo and Proko approaching)'' *Justin: Merry Christmas! *Tayo & Proko: Merry Christmas to you! *''(Justin gave Tayo and Proko gold coins)'' *Tayo: Thanks! *Proko: Thank you, Justin! *Justin: No problem. I can't stop now, but I'll be there for dinner. Don't forget the chestnuts! Category:Episodes Category:Kirby (series)